


too young to love

by Half_Past_5



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5
Summary: 年轻的情人，他们在水深火热中做清醒梦。
Kudos: 11





	too young to love

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ＊配对：翟潇闻/焉栩嘉，前后有意义  
> ＊pwp，基本无剧情可言  
> ＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC

很奇怪么？我烟龄还蛮久了，初中吧。说着翟潇闻将烟灰抖落到空汽水罐里，要是此刻焉栩嘉视线上移的话，会发觉翟潇闻动作的时候蝴蝶骨形貌异常优美，可惜此刻他心思不在上面。

他现在的心情有点接近儿时第一次知道原来熊猫也会吃肉的那种心情：怎么会这样，好意外。

没有很奇怪，就是感觉……不太翟潇闻。思考须臾后，焉栩嘉使用了自认为比较恰当的说法。其实他还是想说两句的，但吸烟有害健康他不信翟潇闻不懂，哪需要他说呢。

哈？那你说说嘛，怎样的才是“太翟潇闻”。

坑蒙拐骗。

焉栩嘉的即答不出意外逗笑了翟潇闻，当然他并不真的这么想——尽管他确实被翟潇闻坑蒙拐骗上了床，并且有了第一次就有了无数次。实际上他的想法是：怎么会喜欢吸烟啊，吸棒棒糖吸冰棍不好吗，实在不行还可以吸我的嘴唇。

我没有瘾啊。把烟屁股丢进罐子，翟潇闻又将身子转回去跟焉栩嘉面对面。偶尔才会，不信你想想平常我嘴巴里有烟味吗？说着就要搂住焉栩嘉的脖子接吻。

焉栩嘉好无语喔，怎么会有这种人，抽完事后烟还要渡一口烟气过来熏他。

结果渡过来的是一颗软糖，葡萄味。翟潇闻吸吮他的舌尖，时不时搅动几下糖果，口腔内满是甜腻。

好吃吗？店里新进的牌子，好像最近蛮流行这种糖。翟潇闻说着从被窝里窸窸窣窣摸出小袋软糖丢到焉栩嘉怀里。送你咯。

翟潇闻上课以外的时间几乎都在便利店勤工俭学，最初焉栩嘉认识翟潇闻，正是因为一盒避孕套。

真心话大冒险，无聊高中生的无聊游戏，焉栩嘉随意抓了一盒打算赶快结束。

未成年人吧？对面的询问突如其来，焉栩嘉拿余光去扫，那人眼眸晶亮，一副善良无害模样。是不是不太好？

未成年人不用才不太好。焉栩嘉内心有点想翻白眼，怎么会有废话这么多的店员，他又不是真的要用。

也对。那人噗嗤一下笑出来，又指指计生用品那几排。003比较好，001太薄其实容易破。

啧。此刻焉栩嘉的不耐确实显而易见了，迅速把001放回去换成003，一字一顿从牙缝里挤出话来。可，以，买，单，了，吗。

可，以。学着他说话的语气，那人扫描收款迅速搞定，乐呵呵将账单递出顺带捎了句欢迎再次光临。

焉栩嘉匆匆离开，心想着再也没有下次。

没想到再次光临来得很快，因为他发现自己钱包落在便利店了。焉栩嘉无比懊恼，慨叹电子支付真是好文明，起码就不会出现这种事。

下班后的翟潇闻穿着他的同款校服，拿着他的钱包笑眯眯。焉同学，叫声学长来听听？

……学长好。乖乖照做是一回事，不祥预感是令一回事。学长可以把东西还我了吗。

不可以。翟潇闻仍是有商有量的模样，却一下子将钱包收进口袋里。除非你和我用了那盒003咯。

焉栩嘉瞬间脱口而出，你有病啊？

翟潇闻反倒笑得更厉害了，焉栩嘉百思不得其解，这人该不会真的有什么精神疾病吧。

还你啦，不开玩笑了。顺着流畅抛物线，钱包物归原主。然后呢，焉同学，其实我挺喜欢你的。

眼神和初见时候如出一辙的善良无害。

高三6班，翟潇闻。焉栩嘉盯着那块小小校牌。

或许只是个比较轻浮的学长罢了。秉持良善之心，他这么想着。

事实证明人还是不能过于单纯。

当然在被摁进床褥里的时候才想起这句话实在为时已晚。焉栩嘉的懊恼多到几乎要实体化，这年头怎么会有房子因为暴雨倾盆所以水浸到腰那么高，危楼吗？

焉同学，猎物放松警戒会被吃掉的。翟潇闻吮咬着他的喉结，目光不复往日温和，倒有几分类似野生猛兽的锐利。旧城区公屋确实会这样喔，虽然只淹到脚踝啦。

结果居然真的用到了那盒003。

翟潇闻应该技术不错，焉栩嘉没得对比只能推测，毕竟他是第一次，而扩张的痛感还在接受范围内。当然被进入后就不是如此了，他痛到想将翟潇闻一脚踹下床。

你行不行啊。焉栩嘉猫似的在他背后挠，翟潇闻也不为所动。我快死了，翟潇闻你捅死我了。

痛死还是捅死，哪个比较合适，焉栩嘉甚至考虑了两秒才说出来。后来自暴自弃发现两个都很合适，看来今天怎么也是死了。

天地良心，其实翟潇闻才戳入穴口，只进了龟头这么多而已。嘉嘉，是你太紧张。他托着他的臀都能感受到肌肉紧绷颤抖。真的很害怕吗？那不做了，好不好？

翟潇闻说着将阴茎完全退出来准备摘掉套子，手却被焉栩嘉一下握住。不要……我是说不要浪费我的003。太羞了，焉栩嘉甚至没法和翟潇闻对视讲话，只能把脸别过去些。你慢一点，放松的话，我努力。

翟潇闻……我是不是真的会死啊？焉栩嘉现在觉得呼吸都是困难的，团团空气吸不进肺，虚浮在身体四周，将他托到平流层，身体急速堕下，肉眼可见粉身碎骨的结局。

不会的，不会的。翟潇闻亲他，哪里都亲，一点一点亲，细细碎碎。额头，眉心，眼球，鼻梁，唇珠，喉结，锁骨，乳尖。每亲一个地方，就又进去一些。焉栩嘉的体温也随之升高，嫩软皮肤后来竟烫得灼人，让翟潇闻几乎不敢触碰，怕触碰的部分要融作水露，最后化成腾腾雾气消失。

而翟潇闻是冷凉的，如屋外暴雨，焉栩嘉搂他搂得紧紧，光明正大借来疏解情热。可以了，翟潇闻，翟潇闻，你动一动。突然忆起色情影片中那些交媾男女总要说“你操死我吧”，时至今日焉栩嘉都觉得这当真是美丽又恐怖的死法。

翟潇闻，你操死我吧。

恳请亲爱的情人，将绝佳的濒死体验悉数献上。

嘉嘉，喊痛我也不会停了。

他的小甜点，小奶油派，小雪媚娘。要洞穿，要拆解，要重构，要阳具如一柄利刃将血肉之躯破开，要取出腹中唯一的盛开水百合，而后释放成千上万只蝶。

翟潇闻……我痛。过于刺激了，高强度的顶弄抽插让焉栩嘉只能哭着求饶。嘉嘉，你喜欢的。翟潇闻笑了，被撞得粉碎的句子间，分明是淫媚欢愉的呻吟声。

焉栩嘉恍然大悟，那是一座塔、一支鞭、一杆枪，将他围困、笞挞、击杀。要……快些，深些……声声如预告号角，却不知是要将自己打入地狱，还是送上天堂。

好，嘉嘉，我的嘉嘉。翟潇闻答应着。那处是何处，是肉穴口，是极乐国，是永无乡。又将做什么，阴茎前后进出动作，将小洞撑得圆圆，一同射出稠白精水。

于是他们下坠，不停下坠，头脑发热，意识昏昧间仍紧抱彼此同生共死。

他们在微型伊甸里相拥，只有精水淫液和003，只有滚烫的阳具磨着滚烫的肉道。

年轻的情人，他们在水深火热中做清醒梦。


End file.
